The invention relates to an apparatus for the separation of floor coverings on raised floor panels or the like, with a motor powered cutting blade.
Known apparatuses of this type are used as manual equipment for the removal of large-surface carpeting laid out on permanent flooring, when its replacement is desired, for instance on account of wear. These apparatuses are also suitable for the loosening and stripping off of other textile foundation or floor coverings, PVC-felt or PVC-tiles and so forth. For the separation of floor coverings on raised floor panels however they are only of use conditionally, for in the case of this use the danger exists that the supporting platform element will be damaged especially at the delicate edges or border area. Also the separation of floor coverings on raised floor panels with such known apparatuses would be very time costly, for the treatment must be carried out with particular care. For local utilization, then, in other words for construction site utilization for the reconditioning of raised floors, these known apparatuses are not suitable in a practical sense.